


Lavender and Caramel

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pancakes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: Happy birthday England!! Enjoy this pretty OOC fic with two of my favourite characters :')
Relationships: Canada/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Lavender and Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Soft babies. I love them.

Summer field eyes gently opened, sparkling like a night of fresh rain beneath eyelashes like light golden webs. They fluttered at the sight of slivers of silver light peering in through the gap where curtains failed to fully meet. Hazy, peaceful; like all good mornings should be. Craving the warmth of his lover, soft pink lips quirked upwards as he gracelessly flailed his arm about in search for his darling. When he felt nothing, thick brows furrowed, and he opened his eyes fully.

The bed was empty, aside from him.

Feeling a tad disappointed that he hadn't been able to snuggle closer into his love's embrace, he groggily sat up with a light sigh. Raising a dainty hand to rub the sleep away from his eyes, he arched his back and yawned, covering his mouth like a gentleman should. However, it seemed he was not fully alone, and had yet to realise – which was rather easily achieved, since his aforementioned darling chuckled deeply as he leaned against the wooden doorframe.

“Arthur,” he greeted, smiling at his newly awakened love.

Arthur startled with a sharp yip, quickly turning to face him. Once more, a smile like lavender and caramel graced that soft, pale face, and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “Matthew. Good morning, dear.”

Matthew hummed and spared a brief glance behind him. “You remember what day it is, yes?”

A giggle spilled from Arthur's grinning lips, and he nodded once. “Of course, Matthew. It's my birthday.”

“That's right,” Matthew said, and he laughed sheepishly. “I have some things for you, by the way. Just stay in bed, alright? I'll bring them up for you.”

“Oh, darling, you mustn't do everything for me. I'm not that old, I can still walk–”

“Nonsense, it's your birthday. Relax, okay? I'll be with you soon.”

Knowing Matthew would remain persistent, Arthur obliged, sitting up and waiting patiently. A few minutes stretched for eternity, and Arthur had to will himself to stay awake. He was so comfortable, and it'd be so easy to just fall into the calm throes of sleep again...

...but he had to remain awake for Matthew.

Eventually, his lover gently peered into the room again, and Arthur turned his head and straightened his back.

“Eh, sorry I took so long...” he said, using his shoulder to fully push the door open.

Arthur tutted. “No, don't apologise, dear. It's perfectly alright.”

Matthew simply hummed and carefully carried a plate of thick stack of pancakes surrounded by strawberries at the bottom. Of course, they were drenched in maple syrup, and if Arthur hadn't sworn himself off of acting 'un-gentlemanly', he would've started drooling.

“Oh, Matthew,” he started, shifting the duvet so it was off of him completely before taking the plate, “these look wonderful. Thank you, darling.” He placed a chaste kiss on his darling's right cheek, humming against the slowly warming skin.

Matthew retreated, face bright pink, before quickly returning with a red-wrapped box, adorned with a shimmering green bow. Arthur squirmed, placing the plate of pancakes onto the bedside table. He accepted the offered present and, with quick, nimble fingers, gently untied the ribbon to open it. When he opened the box, a faint scent of honey greeted him, and he felt his cheeks heat up as he lifted out a soft, yellow bear plush cradling a vibrant red heart.

Arthur's heart positively melted, and after a moment of silence, a smile graced his lips. Tears made his eyes shine like dewy green leaves and he held the stuffed bear close to his chest, looking up at Matthew through an unruly blond fringe.

“Thank you, oh, darling! He's so sweet, thank you so much!”

Matthew adjusted his glasses, climbing into the bed behind Arthur. He wrapped his arms around his lover's midsection, holding him close as he nuzzled his neck. “What're you gonna name him?” he asked quietly.

Arthur paused. “Marthur.”

“Wait, is it a he or a she?”

Arthur chuckled. “He's a he. It just sounds like our names merged together.”

Matthew shook his head, laughing softly into the crook of Arthur's neck. “You baffle me sometimes.”

“Good. Now, as comfortable as this is, the pancakes are getting cold, and I'm bloody hungry. I highly doubt I'll be able to eat them all by myself, though.” He caressed Matthew's hand with a grin. “So, as it is my birthday, I declare you to help me. No, refusing is not an option.”

An uncharacteristically loud laugh spilled from Matthew's rosy lips and he shook his head softly. “You're so dramatic sometimes, I love it.”

Arthur placed Marthur down in front of him and looked pleasingly at the plate with an exaggerated pout. Matthew merely responded with a kiss to his lips before retrieving the plate.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just to clarify, Matthew thinks Arthur says Martha at first, just in case anyone was confused (unlikely)). 
> 
> Don't hesitate to alert me to any spelling mistakes I've possibly made, but thank you for reading!


End file.
